After a long day
by Yami'sgypsyYugi'sgirl
Summary: Kouji and Sakuya haven't been spending much time together because of thier demanding jobs. But what happens when they come home early one day... Set after 'Kouji has a crush' a bit AU slight TakuIzu and a slight lemon. Read and Review No Flames


Hi guys I thought I would give you all a bonus story of Kouji and Sakuya. Now in this story they're both adults and they're engaged. Kouji always has to work so he's away from home a lot and Sakuya is away all the time practicing her flute with the Tokyo Orchestra. So they miss each other and they want to be with each other so much but their jobs are preventing them from doing so, but Sakuya happens to go home early after practice and starts looking in her closet and happens to find her old school uniform and Kouji just happens to come home…

As usual I don't own Digimon I just own Sakuya that's all.

"blah" talking

/_blah / _thoughts

Now let's begin!

Oh before we begin this has a long, hot lemon in it, but because of rules I took it out. If anyone wants the version with the lemon in it send me a pm with your email address and I'll send it to you. I'm going to try mediaminer and and put it on there.

Now we can begin.

After a long day

"Yes I'll get right on it." Kouji said hanging up the phone in his office. He sighed as leaned back in his chair. It was about ten years after their Digimon adventure and high school. After high school they all pursued their own things, but they all keep in touch and work in the same area. Takuya became a professional soccer player, Izumi became a famous fashion designer, Tomoki owns and run Kodomo no Uchi a famous toy store that has shops all over the world, Kouichi owns a chain of restaurants that's famous in Japan and the world over, J.P. hasn't found his thing yet, but he's still looking. Kouji is the president of an international business firm and Sakuya is first chair in the winds in the Tokyo Orchestra.

Takuya proposed to Izumi on her birthday and Izumi has never been so happy in her life. Shortly after Kouji proposed to Sakuya, but they're keeping it a surprise from everyone. They want to tell everyone at once so they plan to do it on Izumi's birthday. Because of their jobs Kouji and Sakuya hasn't been able to spend anytime with each other. Sakuya has a big performance so she has to go to rehearsal everyday and she doesn't come home until eleven. Kouji has a big deal he's working on so he doesn't come home until one sometimes two.

They only see each other in the morning, but they're too tired to do anything. Kouji picked up a picture of him and Sakuya on his birthday. Sakuya had her arms around Kouji's neck and he had her arms around Sakuya's waist. They looked so happy. He sighed again it's been two weeks since they spent time together. Now their routine was he would come home late and find Sakuya asleep either on the sofa or on the bed in something cute. Then he has to hold back the urge to wake her up and have some fun. He picks her up and they fall asleep with his arms around her waist. Then in the morning they tell each other good morning with a kiss, but they don't have enough time to do anything else. He missed kissing Sakuya. He missed the little sounds she would make when he kissed her deeper, the moans she would make the lower his hands went, the way her hands would tug at his hair, the smile she would give showing Kouji how much she loved him, the little notes she would leave if she had to leave early, the way she would kiss him back, they way she would…before Kouji could finish his thought he heard his phone ringing.

"Hello, oh hello Mishimoto-san, yes I am preparing the things for our deal and I will be ready it to pitch it on any day you want." Kouji said falling back into business mode, the image of Sakuya blushing and panting fresh in his mind. He blushed while conducting business. His eyes looking at the picture one more time/_Sakuya_ …/

&&&&&&&&

Sakuya sighed for the third time that day during rehearsal. She knew her piece inside out and could play it with her eyes closed. She has a big performance coming up so she has to be there everyday to practice and help the others in her group. Ikumi, the girl she was helping, thought she was sighing because of her.

"I'm sorry Umezawa-senpai. I keep trying, but I never seem to get it right." Ikumi said.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm not sighing because of you. I'm sorry I'm a little tired and I was thinking about something. Ok how about you go practice and come back to me in thirty minutes ok." Sakuya said as Ikumi nodded, "Ok Umezawa-senpai," picking up her flute and leaving to go practice.

"Hey girl are you alright?" her friend Akari asked. "I've noticed that you've been sighing a lot is everything alright between you and Kouji?"

"It's fine I just miss him that's all. He's been so busy lately that I haven't seen him in forever. Not to mention me practicing and rehearsing all night sometimes. I barely get to see him." Sakuya said sitting down and leaning back in her chair.

"Aww so I guess that means that you have no time for you know." Akari said winking and smiling. Sakuya blushed, "Yes ok I'm going through withdrawal. I miss him so much. Not because of that, but I miss our lunch dates and our romantic dinners. I miss the little surprise he would leave me. I miss him. I only get one kiss in the morning then I fall asleep when I'm home. I try waiting up for him, but I end up falling asleep. I try leaving little notes, but when I look at the time I realize that I don't have enough time to write them. I miss him so much!" Sakuya exclaimed burying her face in her hands.

"Don't worry Saky-chan I'm sure Kouji misses you too. We only have a few more rehearsals before our concert then we can go back to leaving early. Can you last that long?" Akari said.

"I hope so Kari-chan I hope so." Sakuya said. Sakuya missed kissing Kouji. She missed feeling Kouji's lips, his arms around her waist, the noises he would make when she would kiss him, the seductive smile he would give her when she would take control, the moans he would make while running his fingers through her hair, and all the little things that Kouji would do. She started blushing while she was thinking about a panting Kouji whispering dirty little things in her ear.

"Umezawa-senpai are you ready to hear our piece? I think Ikumi fixed her part and she wants to know if it's good." Sakura, another girl in her group, asked. Sakuya got rid of that image and the blush on her face, "Ok here I come."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kouji sighed again he finished making all the calls he needed to make and he was feeling pretty confident about the deal that was going to go through. He started gathering the things he needed for his business meeting when a card fell out of his stack of papers. He picked it up and noticed that it was the name of the flower shop that J.P. was working at. He twirled the card in his hands and made his decision. He picked up his phone and dialed the number.

"Hello, Mizuno flower shop how may I help you?"

"Hello I would like a place an order to be delivered to a Miss Sakuya Umezawa at the Tokyo Orchestra Hall."

"Sakuya Umezawa…hey Kouji how you doin?"

"I'm fine J.P. how about you?"

"Oh I'm cool so what did you do?"

"What did I…oh I didn't do anything I just wanted to give her some flowers. Wishing her good luck in the concert and that I love her."

"Aww how cute so a dozen of white roses, yellow roses, or red roses."

"Give her a bouquet of flowers with all those roses included."

"Ok, and what do you want on the card."

Kouji blushed, "Good luck on your concert, I love you with all my heart, and I miss you."

"Huh? But you two live together." J.P. said scratching his head.

"She'll know what I mean."

"Ok alright your bouquet will be ready in an hour."

"Ok, put it on my credit card."

"Alright I'll need your credit card number." J.P. said. Kouji gave J.P. his number while J.P. was finishing up the business end of the order.

"Ok thanks again Kouji. Are you going to be able to make it to Takuya's tonight?"

"I hope so J.P."

"Yeah me too, ok well thanks for making your order at Mizuno flowers and see ya later Kouji."

"You're welcome see ya later J.P." Kouji said hanging up the phone at his end as J.P. hung up on his end. J.P. smiled /_He loves her so much. I wouldn't be surprised if they were already engaged_. / he thought walking into the back to start Kouji's order.

Kouji leaned back in his chair smiling_/I hope that she likes them. I wish I could give her some more luck, but that will come soon_. / he thought loosing himself in his own thoughts when there was knock on his door.

"Excuse me, Mr. Minamoto your ride is here." Ibiki, his secretary, said poking her head through the door.

"Ok, thank you Morimoto-san." Kouji said gathering up his things and walking out the door. While he was talking to his associates he was hoping that Sakuya received the flowers and that his deal would go through so he can finally take a break and go on vacation.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ok very good Ikumi I think we're ready. Now each of you practice your parts and remember your order, but for now let's take five guys." Sakuya said.

"Ok Umezawa-senpai," her group said while they started talking among themselves. Sakuya was straitening up the sheet music when Akari ran to her, "Sakuya there is a big package here for you!" she said smiling.

"Wha…really what is it?" Sakuya said.

Akari giggled, "It's a surprise come on Saky." She said grabbing Sakuya's hand and leading her to the front. Akari was giggling while pulling Sakuya along. Sakuya was wondering what in the world did she get. When they made it to the front they saw J.P. in his delivery uniform.

"Hey Sakuya hey Akari how are you guys?" J.P. said smiling.

"We're fine how are you?" Akari said.

"I'm good I'm good oh Sakuya we have a package here from a Mr. Kouji Minamoto." J.P. said stepping to the side to reveal a beautiful bouquet of flowers. Sakuya gasped, "It's from Kouji oh Kouji," she said walking to the flowers and picking up the little card. She smiled as she read it to herself, "_Good luck on your concert, I love you with all my heart, and I miss you." _

"Thanks J.P. for delivering it. Oh let me sign for it." Sakuya said walking over to J.P. and signing the clipboard.

"You're welcome I see that you enjoy your flowers." J.P. said. Sakuya giggled, "I do I mean he put all my favorite flowers in it. I can't wait to see him I hope he'll be over at Takuya's tonight." Sakuya said. Takuya recently won a championship and was having a party to celebrate that and Izumi's first successful fashion show.

"Yeah me too well I have to make more deliveries. I see you guys tonight." J.P. said.

"See ya tonight J.P." Sakuya and Akari said waving at J.P. as J.P. waved back. Sakuya looked back at the flowers and smiled. Picking up a rose and smelling it she put it in her hair. Akari smiled, "Aww he misses you too. Hey you should do something for him too."

"Like what Kari-chan?" Sakuya said. Akari giggled, "Come on we have a break right. We can go to you guys apartment and see what we can do for him." Grabbing Sakuya's hand once again and leading her to the practice room to grab their purses.

"Me and Sakuya are going on break. Now each of you continue practice and we'll have another rehearsal when we come back." Akari said the girls in Sakuya and Akari's group nodded and said "Ok"

"Wow Akari what are we going to do?" Sakuya said walking with Akari out of the orchestra hall.

"Kouji gave you flowers and it's been awhile since you two have spent some time together right." Akari said winking. Sakuya blushed she didn't know it was _that_ obvious.

"I'll take that as a yes. Well anyway it's time you showed Kouji how much you love him. Now what are Kouji's favorite things?" Akari asked walking down the street to the subway station with Sakuya.

"Well Kouji does like Chinese things. Like the clothes, the fans, and stuff. He likes Japanese stuff of course and he likes some western things from countries like America and France and stuff." Sakuya said.

"Good well we know what to work with." Akari said getting on the train with Sakuya as they headed to the fashion capital and capital of all things cute, Harakjuku.

&&&&&&&&

Sakuya looked at the bags by her feet blushing as she looked in one. Akari thought it was a good idea to get something for her to wear when she would get some alone time with Kouji. She blushed as she looked at the sexy little outfit she bought. She had confidence about it then, but now she could feel her shyness come back the more she looked in the bag. Akari noticed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "Hey don't worry I'm sure Kouji will love it. Besides don't you like to you know." She said winking at Sakuya. Her blushed increased, "AKARI!" she nearly screamed. Akari laughed, "Don't worry girl I'm sure he'll love all the things you got for him."

"But I know Kouji, he'll just tell me that I didn't have to buy him anything and that he wanted to give me the flowers. He's so sweet he's been that way since high school." Sakuya said running her fingers through her hair.

"Yeah he is even after you guys agreed to be "friends" and date around. He was giving you more gifts than the girl he was dating. We knew you two belonged with each other I don't know why you two did that." Akari said.

"We just wanted to have an open relationship between us. We knew since we were kids we were meant to be. That sounds so cliché." Sakuya said giggling. Akari giggled, "I know it does, but it's true. You and Kouji are so cute together."

"You and Kouichi are cute together too. He asks me how are you everytime I see him." Sakuya said watching Akari blush, "Really he asks about me? Aww that boy…"

Sakuya giggled, "Yep well here's Tokyo time to get off." She said grabbing her bags.

"Akari…Akari…time to go." Sakuya said laughing at Akari's blush.

"Oh coming Sakuya-chan." Akari said grabbing her own bags and getting off the train with Sakuya.

"Now we got to finish our practice and hopefully we can go home early today." Akari said.

"Let's hope so Kari-chan," Sakuya said.

&&&&&&&&&&

"Well Minamoto-san I agree with the terms of your deal and will sign to it. Thank you for being so patient with us." Mishimoto said. Kouji smiled, "Thank you sir," he turned around and saw his associates smiled. They ran up to him shaking his hand and congratulating Kouji on signing a deal with Sejiru Mishimoto, he owned one of the oldest businesses in Japan. Now that he agreed to be one of his business partners Kouji's company would now get more attention and become more powerful.

While he was signing the papers a picture of him and Sakuya fell out of his briefcase. Sejiru picked it up, "Excuse me Minamoto-san is this yours?"

"Oh yes thank you Mishimoto-san." Kouji said gathering his papers together.

"Who is the young lady in this photo? She's very beautiful." Sejiru said. Kouji smiled, "That's my fiancé her name is Sakuya. She plays in the Tokyo Orchestra."

"Ahh that's why this face looks so familiar, I do remember reading an article about her in the paper. She reminds me of my wife. This picture reminds me of me and my wife. I know that you've must've been really busy trying to finish this deal." Sejiru said.

"Yeah this is one of the biggest deals I've done yet. It has kept me away from home, but I'm going to take a vacation after this." Kouji said.

Sejiru nodded signing his paperwork, "You should you have earned it. It's been a while since I met someone like you Minamoto-san. I can tell that you're doing this for someone other than yourself."

Kouji nodded smiling as he looked at the picture, "You're right I want to give Sakuya a good life. A life where it'll be comfortable for both of us, I want to have enough money to be able to support us and our family one day. So I work really hard for her and for our future."

"You sound like me when I was your age Kouji. I worked really hard to make sure that me and my wife had a good and comfortable life. But remember Kouji don't forget who you're doing this for. Never forget that, I've seen many men lose sight of their original goal and become so caught up in the power of the business world that they lose everything they work so hard for. I hope I don't see that happen to you Kouji." Sejiru said.

"Yeah I've seen it too and I promise I won't. Thanks again Mishimoto-san." Kouji said.

"Please enough with the formalities call me Sejiru."

"Ok Sejiru it's been nice working with you and I can't wait to work with you again." Kouji said shaking Sejiru's hand.

"Thank you Kouji I can't wait to work again either. Now would you mind if I treated you to a drink." Sejiru said.

"No sir I wouldn't mind." Kouji said walking out with Sejiru.

&&&&&&&&

"Ok guys I think that's enough for today. I think we can call it a wrap." Sakuya said as everyone started cheering. Sakuya started smiling as she sighed in relief. It took them awhile, but her group finished their piece and they finished the whole song perfectly.

"Good job Sakuya,"

Sakuya turned around to her section leader and bowed, "Thank you Mishimoto-san we practiced all day to make sure that it's perfect."

"I know you have, I was watching you Sakuya you did a very good job helping your group out. I'm glad I put you in charge." Kishi said.

"Thank you Mishimoto-san." Sakuya said smiling.

Mishimoto smiled back, "Please Sakuya, you can call me Kishi."

"Really? Why thank you Mi-Kishi. I worked really hard because I know that they all can do it. I knew that they could perfect this piece." Sakuya said smiling at her group.

Kishi nodded, "I knew that too that's why I put you in charge. I knew you would motivate your group and get them to bring out their potential. I'm very happy about this and I know this concert will be great."

"Thank you," Sakuya said.

Kishi smiled, "You're welcome, oh Sakuya did you notice the flowers that were delivered today? They were beautiful."

Sakuya blushed, "I noticed them…because…they were um mine."

"Really aww how sweet who gave them to you?"

"My fiancée Kouji Minamoto," Sakuya said smiling and blushing.

"Aww how sweet, look at you you are just beaming. He must be a great guy."

"He is he's just great. He works so hard for me, but he makes sure that we spend some time together. I told him that we're going to be fine, but he wants to make sure that we have a comfortable life together."

Kishi nodded, "He reminds me of my husband when we were younger. He worked so hard to make sure that we have a comfortable life. He would deliver me flowers all the time. I have some in my office right now from him. Looking at you reminds me of myself when I your age. So happy that he send me flowers and he comes to visit me and he leaves me little notes and takes me out to eat and…opps look at me rambling on about my husband. But Sakuya make sure that he's working for your life together to be great not just for his life to be great."

"I know and I am I already told him what will happen if he goes to the dark side of business and lose track of his goal. I also know about the dark side of the music world and I'll make sure not to fall into that."

"Good, you're a really great girl Sakuya and I think that you've earned a day off. Because this practice was so good you all have the rest of the day off. I don't think we need to stay after tonight." Kishi said.

"Thank you Kishi," Sakuya and her group said.

"You're welcome now go and enjoy the rest of your day, but don't forget that we have practice tomorrow. Now have fun with the rest of your day and I'll see you tomorrow." Kishi said smiling.

"Ok thank you Mishimoto-san. You have a great day too." Sakuya and her group said. Kishi smiled once more to Sakuya before going back to her office. She greeted Akari who greeted her back. Akari ran up to Sakuya giving her a hug, "Saky-chan we're free today. Can you believe it! I'm so glad Mishimoto-san was so pleased with our performance."

Sakuya giggled while hugging Akari back, "I know I'm glad too. Now we can go home early for once. I'm so glad,"

"Yep me too now I can get my outfit ready for Takuya and Izumi's party."

"Oh yeah today is Takuya's and Izumi's party. I got to get my outfit ready too. Oh and Kari-chan Kouichi is going to be there."

Akari blushed, "Really? Sakuya stop teasing me!" she said shaking Sakuya playfully.

Sakuya giggled, "Come on Akari, let's go get our bags."

Akari laughed, "Ok Saky-chan," she said as her and Sakuya walked to the back.

Sakuya remembered that she told Kouji about the party. Kouji told her that he would be there, so she hopes he keeps to his word. Sakuya looked at her cell phone and saw no new calls. She sighed, but saw that she had a text message. She hit the button to open the menu and smiled when she saw who it was from.

"Ooo you got a new message from whom?" Akari said looking over her shoulder. Sakuya covered her phone with her hand, "Akari, please, it's from Kouji. I haven't got a message from him in ages. Let me see what he sent me." Sakuya said looking at her screen. She read the message, blushed, then quickly shut her phone.

Akari's eyebrows rose in surprise, "Ooo must've been something hot, huh."

"Akari please leave me alone!" Sakuya said as Akari giggled. Sakuya held the phone close to her as she thought about the message. The message said: _**Hey Saky I hope you liked your flowers because I have more surprises for you tonight. I hope you're ready to play Saky-chan. I can't wait. Love Ko-kun.**_

/_Wow I wonder when he's coming home. I hope it's early today. If not I hope I'll see him at Takuya and Izumi's party tonight. Oh Kouji you don't know how ready I am to play. / _Sakuya thought thinking of different ways to make Kouji pant and whisper something dirty in her ear. She bit her nail to stifle her evil giggle.

"Hey Saky are you ready? Or are you thinking about you and Kouji and…"

"Ok Akari I'm coming!" Sakuya said grabbing her stuff and following Akari out the door.

&&&&&&&&

"Thanks again for the drink Sejiru." Kouji said putting his phone back in his suit jacket. Hiding his devious grin with his hand as he burped lightly, Sejiru smiled, "No problem Kouji as I said before you did a good job."

"Thank you again Sejiru. Now all I have to do is turn in the paperwork and put in my vacation." Kouji said loosening his tie.

"Right, I heard about the Tokyo Orchestra and their big performance. I can not wait to see that. Is Sakuya-san playing in it?"

"Yes she's playing first chair in the winds section. I can't wait to see it either."

Kouji and Sejiru continued talking about different things until they pulled up at Sejiru's building.

"Kouji once again it has been a pleasure working with you and I hope we have the chance to work again." Sejiru said shaking Kouji's hand.

Kouji shook his hand, "Me too, I hope we have the chance to work together again real soon."

Sejiru nodded giving Kouji one more bow before walking in his building with his associates. Kouji got back in his limo and leaned back closing his eyes as he thought about Sakuya. He was in the middle of a daydream where Sakuya had her arms tied behind her a red blush on her cheeks as she panted his name. Kouji had to shift around a few times. His pants becoming tighter the more he thought about it.

"Excuse me Minamoto-san we're here." Satoshi, his driver, said.

"Oh thank you," Kouji said calming himself down before getting out of his limo. He turned in all the necessary paper work, told his secretary Morimoto-san about his vacation, he told his team, and he told all the necessary people that he was going on vacation and that he was going home today.

"Going home today Minamoto-san?" Keichiro, his personal assistant, said.

"Yep and I'm going on vacation so forward all my calls to Yuu. I will be back in a week and if anyone has a problem with it tell them that I just finished the Mishimoto deal. They'll understand." Kouji said gathering all the papers he needed and putting it in his briefcase. Keichiro was taking down all the notes on his PDA nodding, "Ok Minamoto-san oh how was Mishimoto-san, sir."

"Oh Sejiru he was great. He's really a good guy he's just old school when it comes to business." Kouji said. Keichiro eyes widened, "You were able to call him by his first name. Wow he must've really liked you. I heard that he only let people he respects call him by his first name."

"Well I respect him too. He's a very nice man and I'm glad our companies will be working together." Kouji said checking his computer and making sure that he has everything he needed. Then checking his PDA and cell phone and his briefcase, Keichiro checked his PDA, "Sir I set all your appointments and I've informed Himura-san."

"Thank you Keichiro oh and Keichiro you can call me Kouji it's ok now." Kouji said laughing at Keichiro's surprised face.

"K-K-Kouji…wow thank you sir." Keichiro said bowing.

"You're welcome, I know I have been a little mean lately and it seems that I was on edge a lot. For that I apologize Keichiro and if I've gone off on you I'm sorry." Kouji said.

"It's ok Mi- I mean Kouji. I could understand how stressful this deal has been. I did a lot of work behind the scenes, but I could just imagine the work you had to do, sir." Keichiro said walking with Kouji to his limo.

"Right well you were pretty busy too. I can just imagine all the work that you had to do, but now we can relax. I don't think we have much to do, but I know that Yuu will be able to handle anything that comes his way." Kouji said looking out the window.

"Right, Yuu will do a good job. I hope you enjoy your vacation sir." Keichiro said.

"Thank you Keichiro, now Keichiro how are you after this deal. How do you feel?" Kouji asked.

"Well I…" Keichiro said as he started talking with Kouji about how this deal has been on him.

&&&&&&&&

"See ya at the party Akari!" Sakuya said as Akari waved good bye as she got off on her floor. Sakuya and Akari live in the same building. Akari stays on the sixth floor while Sakuya lives in the penthouse suite with Kouji. Because Kouji is a president of his own company and Sakuya is a famous musician their penthouse has to be protected with the state of the art security system. Both Kouji and Sakuya take judo lessons and they both now how to shoot a gun.

Before going to the penthouse Sakuya stopped by the security desk to greet Hiro Koshima, their security guard who knows 101 different ways to kill someone.

"Hi Hiro-kun," Sakuya said smiling. Hiro was reading a book he looked up giving Sakuya a smile, "Hi Sakuya, I see that you're home pretty early today."

"Yep we finished our practice early today, so now I can get my outfit ready for Takuya and Izumi's party."

"Oh yeah well have fun and remember I'm holding the fort down for you. Hey do you need some help? I see you have a lot of bags and those flowers are lovely. Did Kouji give them to you?"

"Yep he's so sweet; I hope he can make it to the party." Sakuya said staring lovingly at the flowers.

"Yeah he is, it's thanks to him that I having more success in the dating world. He's a great guy. Hey Sakuya do you need help with those bags?"

"Well…um…if it's not too much trouble…"

"No it's not that's what I'm here for. Now let me grab those for you it's looks like you went on a shopping spree for the penthouse again." Hiro said picking up three bags.

"No those are gifts for Kouji. I want to give him something for the flowers and all the other gifts he's given me." Sakuya said grabbing the flowers and one bag.

"I'm sure he'll love them Sakuya. You two are so cute I can't wait for the wedding." Hiro said chuckling. Sakuya giggled playfully tapping Hiro on the shoulder, "Oh Hiro."

Sakuya put in the security code and fished her key out to open the door. Hiro laid the bags down in the living room, "Ok there you go Sakuya."

"Thank you Hiro you are such a help. Here's a little something for your trouble." Sakuya said slipping Hiro a fifty. Hiro grinned gripping the money in his hand, "Thanks again Sakuya, now I should return to my post. I'll see ya later have fun at your party."

"Thank you Hiro you enjoy your book." Sakuya said as Hiro laughed.

"I will thanks," Hiro said closing the door behind him. Sakuya locked the door before going to their closet and looking for an outfit to wear. She looked around their room. Their room had a Japanese style to it, but instead of futons they had beds and a few other American things. Chinese fans and swords were around their apartment, the swords and fans were quite a conversation piece whenever someone comes to visit. Their house though didn't look like people lived in it.

Sakuya sat on the bed, rubbing her hand on the Chinese style comforter, thinking about the times her and Kouji had shared in their room. Watching t.v. together in the living room, playing games, reading books together on the sofa, and the guest bedroom where Kouji goes when her and Kouji has a fight.

/_Man we had so much fun when we first moved here. I miss it I really do. I hope we get to have more fun soon. I really do hope so. /_ Sakuya thought getting up and going to her closet. She started pulling out different outfits to see which one would be good to wear. After going through twelve shirts, three skirts, and four pairs of pants she picked a black tie up halter with her matching black bondage pants. She made sure to pick out the ones that have a lot of chains on it. She picked out her accessories which was a purple headband, two rings (including her engagement ring), four earrings (she got her ears pierced twice), and silver bangles.

Once please with her outfit she got up to go close her closet when she noticed something in the back. She pulled it out and started laughing. It was her old high school uniform.

"I can't believe it I forgot all about this. I forgot that I packed it. Hmm I wonder if I can still wear this…" Sakuya said looking at herself in the mirror. She started smiling as she put it on. It was little tight around the chest and thigh areas, but it still fit comfortably. Sakuya looked at herself in the mirror liking what she saw. She giggled as she walked around in her skirt, memories of high school flooding her mind. She looked at her hair and an idea came to her. She found two ribbons and tied her hair up in pigtails. She looked in the mirror and started laughing. She looked like an innocent school girl, though Sakuya wasn't as innocent anymore.

She started making faces in the mirror. She put an innocent look on her face as she shyly said, "K-K-Kouji-kun…"

&&&&&&&&

Said guy was on the elevator heading to his home. After saying goodbye to Keichiro and Satoshi he got on the elevator that would take him straight to the penthouse. He had enough time now to change for Takuya's and Izumi's party. He hopes that Sakuya didn't have to stay late at practice today. It would be great if him and Sakuya could go to the party together. He was relieved when he heard the elevator go ding. That meant that he was home and he could relax and kick back.

Like Sakuya he stopped by the security desk to greet Hiro.

"Hey Hiro-kun what's up." Kouji said giving Hiro some plays.

"Hey Kouji I'm cool how about you? How did the deal go?" Hiro asked.

"The deal went great we got the company and now we're partners."

"Congrats Kouji I'm glad that it worked out for you. Oh Kouji I wanted to thank you for helping me out with my date. You were right how did you know she would love the flowers."

"Because your date reminded me of Sakuya, she loves flowers. So when you told me about her I knew that she would love flowers like Sakuya."

"Oh ok well thanks again Kouji."

"No problem well I better go get ready for Takuya and Izumi's party."

"Oh yeah Sakuya was talking about that. Well I hope you two have fun."

"Thanks Hiro I'll see ya later." Kouji said waving at Hiro as he started walking down the hallway.

"Ok oh and Kouji,"

Kouji turned around, "Yeah,"

"Try not to have too much fun before the party, ok." Hiro said winking at Kouji. Kouji looked back surprised as he chuckled, "Ok Hiro," he said as he walked down the hallway.

Hiro returned to his book smiling/_Boy won't he be surprised. I hope they won't have too much fun. /_ he thought chuckling to himself as he continued reading.

Kouji punched in the code and fished out his key and opened the door. He took off his shoes noticing Sakuya's shoes. He started to get excited. Sakuya was home hopefully she was awake because he didn't know if he could control himself this time.

"Sakuya I'm home," Kouji said walking in the living room. Sakuya was in their bedroom still making faces when she heard Kouji. She started smiling a plan forming in her head. Kouji would think that she was sleep in the living room so he wouldn't look in the bedroom at all. She walked to the bed slowly sitting on the edge in an innocent position. She stifled her giggles as she put on her innocent face.

Kouji looked in the living room and didn't see her. So he decided to look in the kitchen, the library, the bathroom, and the study.

"Hmm where can she be? Oh yeah, the bedroom!" Kouji exclaimed walking to their bedroom. He walked in and stopped when he saw Sakuya. She was in her high school uniform, her hair in pigtails with an innocent look on her face. Kouji was close to having a nose bleed. He didn't know if he should just look at her or pounce on her. She looked so hot to Kouji.

/_Oh my god she's so damn hot. If she does anything I swear I…don't know…what I'm going to do…/ _he thought.

Sakuya could feel Kouji looking at her with his mouth agape the look on his face showing all the things he wants to do to her. She could hear Kouji's intake of breath as she bit her nail, moving her legs as she did so. She looked up at Kouji making her eyes bigger as she said shyly, "Welcome home K-K-Kouji…"

That did it Sakuya didn't even see Kouji move she suddenly felt his lips on hers kissing her feverishly. She ran her hand through his hair taking out his hair tie letting his hair loose as she tugged on it. He broke the kiss and whispered in her ear, "You're so hot do you know that. You're such a bad student seducing your teacher like this." He whispered kissing her neck slowly moving his hand to her thigh.

Sakuya moaned, "I didn't know I was seducing my teacher. I just welcomed you home. Is that bad?" she said looking at Kouji with the same innocent look again. Kouji moaned running his hand up to her chest, "God, Sakuya, yes because you look so damn hot. That your teacher wants to teach you a lesson about how he feels and how I'm sure you feel." He said huskily caressing Sakuya's chest slowly as Sakuya moaned, "Sensei I feel hot, god sensei that feels so good."

Kouji smirked against her neck licking and kissing her neck slowly. Loving the sounds she was making. He missed this he missed hearing her moans feeling her hands in his hair and gripping his back. He loved this so much.

Sakuya moaned moving her body against Kouji's feeling his moan against her neck. She loved this she knew Kouji loved to see her in her uniform. She had to stifle her giggles as she saw Kouji's face. It was like Kouji was fighting with himself and she liked seeing the look on his face. Kouji's hands were everywhere, she kissed her like his life depended on it, and she loved it. She missed this so much. She missed the kisses he would give her, his hands on her body, and the dirty things he kept whispering in her ear. Sakuya moaned again when Kouji kissed the spot on her neck that turned her into jelly.

"K-K-Kouji…ahh…Kouji…" Sakuya moaned gripping his shirt.

"Ooo Sakuya you didn't call me sensei." Kouji said his hand over her breast as he pinched her nipple. Sakuya moaned arching her back and pushing her breast further into Kouji's hand, "Ahh…I'm sorry Sensei…may I call you Kouji…" she moaned.

"You want to do what now." Kouji whispered pinching her other nipple. Sakuya moaned again this time tugging at his hair, "I want…to…call you…Kouji…sensei…"

"Hmm well if you become good my student then…ahh…ahh…" Kouji moaned as Sakuya's hands starting traveling all over his body lightly brushing his excitement.

"Then what…sensei…" Sakuya said moaning as Kouji kissed her neck his hands disappearing underneath her shirt.

"Then I'll let you call me Kouji and do whatever you want to me." Kouji whispered huskily in her ear. Sakuya moaned kissing Kouji's neck slowly, "You mean that…sensei…"

Kouji moaned running his fingers through Sakuya's hair, "Yes Sakuya yes…ahh…Sakuya laid down…"

Sakuya shivered at the tone of Kouji's voice as she lay down. Kouji straddled her waist as he looked at her with lust in his eyes. Sakuya started panting a red blush slowly forming on her face. Kouji leaned down to kiss her, but slowly this time. He slowly ran his tongue over her bottom lip as she opens her mouth to the invitation. He mapped out her mouth his hands in her hair slowly taking out her pigtails. Sakuya slowly removed his business jacket running her hands up and down his chest.

"Sakuya…I have to say…I missed this…I missed you…" Kouji whispered moving his hand up and down her thigh. Sakuya moaned again, "I missed you too…Kouji…can I call you that sensei…" she said giggling. Kouji chuckled as he kissed her again, "Yes you can my hot little student."

He leaned back looking at her. Sakuya was panting her face now covered in a red blush. The red blush making her look hotter in her school uniform. Kouji smiled at her Sakuya smiled back tugging at his shirt. Kouji smiled turned seductive as he started to remove his shirt slowly. Sakuya watched his every move, as Kouji removed his shirt, taking in his toned chest and formed abs. He tossed his shirt to the side and started unbuttoning Sakuya's. Running his hands slowly over her chest as he did so, Sakuya moaned softly arching her back pushing her chest further into his hands.

Kouji tossed her shirt to his running his fingers over her stomach lightly. Sakuya giggled running her fingers across his chest slowly.

"Hey Kouji this reminds me of our first time remember." Sakuya said. Kouji started kissing a trail from her neck to her stomach slowly. He looked up at her and smiled, "Yeah I remember you were so shy. You shook from every touch I gave you. I remember you squeaked when I did this." He said dipping his tongue in her bellybutton. Sakuya squeaked arching her back, "I-I-I remember I remember how you moaned when I did this." She said tugging his hair lightly. Kouji moaned, "Yes…Sakuya…do it again…" Sakuya tugged his hair again as Kouji moaned going up to kiss her again.

"I remember how you moaned when I did this." Kouji said licking and kissing her neck his hands rubbing her slowly. Sakuya moaned moving her body to Kouji's touch.

"I-I-I remember…you moaning when…I did this..." Sakuya said pinching Kouji's nipples. Kouji nipped her neck as he moaned increasing the speed of his fingers. Sakuya moaned louder opening her legs more to Kouji moving faster to his fingers. Kouji could feel Sakuya getting wetter and it was driving him wild. He wants to replace his fingers with his member, but he loves playing with Sakuya so he calmed himself down and continued his job with his fingers.

Sakuya was a nothing but moans as Kouji rubbed her. He slipped a finger underneath her panties and slowly rubs the lips of her womanhood. Sakuya arched letting out a loud moan, "K-K-KOUJI!"

Kouji moaned at the sound of his name, "Yes…Sakuya…yes…god you're so wet. So wet and I'm sure you're tight. I wonder if you are." He inched a finger in her slowly then let it out. Sakuya moaned at the lost and tried to get Kouji's finger in her again, but he continued to slowly put his finger in and out of her. Sakuya turned her head to the side panting. One of her hands in Kouji's hair her other hand gripping the bed sheets.

"AHH! KOUJI PLEASE!" Sakuya moaned loudly. Kouji stopped his fingers taking them out of her slowly. Sakuya whimpered feeling the loss of his fingers, "K-K-Kouji…Kouji…please…"

Kouji licked his fingers clean, loving the familiar taste of Sakuya, as he leaned forward to her ear again, "Sakuya…it's been such a long time since we played. I know you…don't want to end the game so early do you?" He licked her neck slowly as Sakuya shivered.

"No…I don't…" she whispered her hands hovering over his belt buckle. Kouji nodded as Sakuya undid his belt sliding his pants down slowly. She could see his excitement showing from his black boxers and ran her hand up and down his member slowly. Kouji took a breath panting slowly. Sakuya gave Kouji a seductive grin, "You're right Kouji why should we end the game so early. We've only just begun…"

&&&&&&&&&

Sakuya was reeling after her orgasm resting her head on Kouji's shoulder as white stars danced in front of her eyes while she gathered her breath. Kouji pulled out of her slowly hearing Sakuya moan softly at the feeling. He took a breath and got up walking to the bathroom to get a towel to clean him and Sakuya up with. After cleaning Sakuya he cleaned himself off and got back into bed. He pulled Sakuya close to him running his fingers through her hair as she laid her head on his chest. She was still gathering her breath, but her breathing was calming down a bit. Kouji kissed her forehead Sakuya smiled at the caring motion.

"Kouji…that was amazing…" Sakuya said drawing circles on Kouji's chest. Kouji chuckled running his fingers through her hair, "You were pretty amazing too…" Sakuya giggled, "Thanks, but next time Kouji it's your turn." She said leaning up to kiss Kouji. Kouji returned the kiss cradling Sakuya's head in his hands softly. He broke the kiss smiling, "I can't wait Saky…I can't wait."

Sakuya smiled back in content, "Hey what time is it?"

Kouji lifted his head to look at the clock on their nightstand, "It's 7:45 we both were here at 5:00 or around that time why?"

"Because Takuya's party starts at around like 8 o'clock."

"Well didn't Takuya say we could come when we want and leave when we want."

"Yeah,"

"Then we're ok we'll get there. I'm sure they understand that we needed to spend some quality time together." Kouji said kissing her cheek again. Sakuya giggled, "You're right we'll get there and we did need this time together. I missed spending time with you." She said looking down while playing with a strand of Kouji's hair. Kouji caressed Sakuya's cheek, "I missed spending time with you too." Sakuya snuggled herself closer to Kouji, "I love you so much Kouji. You treat me so nicely and spoil me too. I got the flowers you sent me thank you." she kissed Kouji on the cheek. Kouji smiled, "Well, of course, I'm treating you the way you should be treated. You know you spoil me too. I saw the bags in the living room. Thank you for the gifts."

Sakuya smiled, "You're welcome,"

Kouji smiled back, "I also saw some of those toys you bought." Sakuya blushed fiddling with Kouji's hair. Kouji chuckled at Sakuya she looked so cute like that. "Are those for me too?"

"Well those are for our alone time. Because I finished my practice and since our show is coming soon I'll be on vacation soon. So yeah they are." Sakuya said giggling touching Kouji's nose with her fingers softly. Kouji took Sakuya's hand gently placing small kisses on her fingers, "Well guess what, I'm on vacation. I finished that big deal and now Mishimoto inc. is one of our business partners."

"Oh Kouji that's great I'm so glad that the deal went through." Sakuya said hugging Kouji. Kouji hugged her back, "Me too now we can spend more time together. Not to mention we got to plan our wedding."

"I know I'm getting so excited. Are we going to tell Takuya and the others tonight?"

"Yep I can't wait to see the look on Kouichi's face."

"I know Izumi will probably faint from excitement." Sakuya said as her Kouji started laughing. Their laughing calm down as Sakuya sighed happily, "I can't wait though. I mean this will probably be the biggest chapter of our lives. Another chapter that we'll go through together," Sakuya said holding Kouji's hand. Kouji squeezed her hand, "I know, but we can make it. We've been together since we were kids. Even though we would break away we always came back together. I have a lot of confidence in us Sakuya. I know that we won't have the perfect life or marriage, but I know that we'll have a great life and marriage."

Sakuya smiled squeezing his hand, "You're right I love you Kouji…my handsome wolf…"

Kouji smiled back, "I love you too my beautiful water goddess…" he leaned forward kissing Sakuya softly. The kiss turned from being soft to passionate. Sakuya's hand buried in Kouji's hair as Kouji pulled Sakuya close to him. They broke the kiss softly still placing little kisses on each other's lips. They were panting slightly staring deep into each other's eyes.

"Wow…amazing kisses Kouji,"

"Yeah you were amazing too,"

Sakuya smiled looking over at the clock, "Kouji it's 8:45 I think we should get ready."

"No I don't want to," Kouji said burring his face in Sakuya's neck. Sakuya giggled, "Come on Izumi and Takuya would be crushed if we didn't show up and congratulate them on their success. Now come on Kouji." Sakuya said kissing Kouji on the cheek. Kouji smiled taking his arms from around Sakuya's waist. Sakuya stretched before walking to the bathroom. Kouji watched her taking in the beautiful site of his future wife. He heard the shower turn on and imagine how Sakuya looked in the shower. Water running down her body, her hair sticking to her back, and…and…Kouji couldn't take daydreaming anymore. He got up walking slowly to the shower as not to make a noise.

Sakuya loved the feeling of warm water hitting her and soothing her sore body. She didn't notice Kouji walking in the shower. She squeaked when she felt arms go around her waist.

"Oh Kouji…I…" Sakuya started before being cut off by Kouji's kiss.

"You look so hot Sakuya I couldn't control myself sweetie." Kouji said breaking the kiss and starting on her neck pressing her against the shower tiles. His hands found her entrance again and he entered two fingers in her. Sakuya moaned scratching against the tile, "Ahh Kouji!"

"I told you Sakuya I've only begun…"

&&&&&&&

"Hey Kouji hey Sakuya good to see you," Izumi said hugging both Sakuya and Kouji.

"Hey Izumi, congratulations on your fashion show. I saw it and it was great. Your designs will be in Harajuku soon." Sakuya said hugging her back.

"Yeah Izumi your designs are very popular. You know it's going to be in Harajuku in record time." Kouji said.

Izumi beamed, "Thanks guys I was wondering when you two were going to get here. Hey Saky are you alright? You seem to be walking kinda funny."

Sakuya blushed and started stammering, "Oh well I'm fine Izumi really don't worry about me."

Kouji chuckled as Izumi gave Sakuya a funny look then a smile, "Ok Sakuya if you say so. Come on you have to see Akari and Kouichi they're so cute."

"Ok I can't wait to see them." Sakuya said as Izumi grabbed her hand and led her to Akari and Kouichi.

Kouji smiled he turned around when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Smiling that same smile since they were kids was Takuya.

"Hey Takuya how ya doing man?"

Takuya smiled, "I'm fine how about you Kouji. I heard you were really busy with your company lately. So how did the deal work out?"

"It was great the deal went through and now he's one of our business partners."

"Congratulations man I'm glad that it work out."

"Thanks congrats to you Takuya. I watched the game in my office. You did a kick ass job man."

Takuya smiled sheepishly, "Thanks man I'm glad you watched the game. Man that was hard though I mean when I saw Kobayashi coming towards me I was like oh man I got to get past him to win. Then when I did I was so happy I couldn't believe that I did it. That's why I looked so stunned after I made the goal."

"Oh I was wondering why you looked dazed on the field."

"Yep that was the reason why, but I'm glad that we won though. Hey Kouji I couldn't help, but notice that you look like a man who's been satisfied." Takuya said smirking. Kouji couldn't help, but blush slightly giving Takuya a sheepish smile, "Yeah I got off early and let's just say that me and Sakuya made up for lost time." Kouji said as Takuya clapped him on the shoulder with a grin.

"I see, I see that you two look very satisfied. I'm glad that you two are getting along well. Me and Izumi are still deciding where to have our wedding. I'm surprised that you two aren't engaged yet." Takuya said. Kouji smiled sheepishly, "Well…actually…" he started when he heard the girls on the other side of the room scream, "NO WAY! AHHHH! CONGRATS SAKUYA!"

Takuya and Kouji walked over and squeezed through the crowd to see a excited Izumi and a smiling and blushing Sakuya.

"Takuya Takuya Sakuya told me that her and Kouji are engaged!" Izumi said her voice squeaking from excitement. Takuya smiled giving Sakuya a hug, "Congrats Sakuya and you too Kouji." he said shaking Kouji's hand. Kouji grinned, "Yep we've been engaged for awhile."

"We wanted to wait until everyone was in one place to tell you guys." Sakuya said smiling. "Hey ladies look at my engagement ring." She said holding out her hand a small diamond on her finger. The girls screamed as the guys hollered, "ALRIGHT KOUJI!"

"KOUJI! KOUJI! I HEARD THE NEWS CONGRATS!" Kouichi said running to Kouji and giving him a hug. Kouji smiled returning it, "Thanks Kouichi oh I was wondering would you be my best man or rather men. I want my best men to be you, Takuya, Tomoki, and J.P."

"Of course I WILL! I'm so happy for you Kouji." Kouichi said. Takuya went behind Kouji and trapped him in a friendly head lock, "When were you going to tell us? Mr. Casanova,"

Kouji laughed breaking free of it and putting Takuya in a headlock of his own, "We were going to tell you when everyone was together like Sakuya said."

Takuya laughed, "Well better late than never oh and of course I'll be your best man or men as you called it."

Kouji laughed as him, Takuya, Tomoki, Kouichi, and J.P. laughed and played with each other. The girls were all gathered around Sakuya congratulating her and fawning over her engagement ring.

"Ooo Sakuya you have quite a catch. I mean Kouji is adorable. He has a wonderful job and he's a great guy. Did I mention that he was adorable? Oh and I noticed that you're walking kinda funny Sakuya and you look like a woman who's been satisfied." Akari said as everyone started laughing.

Sakuya blushed, "Yeah Kouji is the greatest guy I know. He's one of the sweetest guys I know and he works so hard for me and he's so hot and…oh I'm rambling aren't I? Oh and Kouji just happen to come home early today and well one thing led to another." Sakuya said blushing and laughing sheepishly. Everyone screamed and laughed as Izumi hugged her, "Well you can ramble because Kouji is all those things. He's so great and hot like Takuya and like Takuya I can understand how one thing leads to another." Izumi said. Her and Sakuya started giggling. For the rest of the party they celebrated Sakuya and Kouji's engagement and Takuya and Izumi's success. Takuya said good bye to the last guest and closed the door.

"Man what a party that was fun!" Takuya said walking back to where Kouji, Sakuya, Kouichi, Akari, J.P., Izumi, and Tomoki were sitting. He sat next to Izumi resting his head in her lap. Izumi giggled running her hands through his unruly brown hair.

"Hey that party was fun and I'm so excited about the weddings that are happening."

"Me too," Sakuya said resting her head in Kouji's lap. He was running his hand through Sakuya's hair slowly, "I'm getting excited too. This is going to be fun and congrats on your fashion show Izumi and to your soccer game victory Takuya."

"Thank you," they said.

"I'll be back guys I'm thirsty." Kouichi said getting up and walking to the kitchen giving Akari a smile. Akari smiled back trying to hide her blush. She was glad that nobody noticed anything.

"Hey Taky do you mind if we stayed the night?" Kouji said.

"Nope do you mind Zumi." Takuya said looking up at her. Izumi smiled, "Nope I don't mind we haven't had a sleepover in a while."

"Thank you," everyone said. Takuya and Izumi smiled, "No problem,"

A few minutes Akari snuck away saying something about being thirsty. Takuya and the others didn't notice though. They were slowly falling asleep. Kouji kissed Sakuya softly Sakuya returning the kiss as she smiled at Kouji. Kouji smiled back, "You're getting sleepy."

"No I'm not,"

"Yes you are, so I gave you your goodnight kiss before you fall asleep."

Sakuya giggled softly, "Thank you now I can go to sleep. I love you Kouji."

Kouji smiled, "I love you too Sakuya." He lifted her up carefully as Sakuya sat up a bit. Kouji laid down wrapping his arms around Sakuya's waist as Sakuya snuggled into Kouji's chest. She loved that he was always so gentle with her. Sakuya dozed off with Kouji running his hands through her hair. They were so happy to be with each other and with the people closest to them. They know that their next chapter of thier life is coming up. They don't know what's going to happen, but they're prepared to face it together.

So what do you guys think? I didn't mean for this to be this long, but it sort of happened. So if anyone wants the real version with the full lemon send me a pm with your email address and I'll give it to you. I'm going to try to put it on mediaminer and see if I can make an account on I'm old enough now yay! So thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed reading it because I enjoyed writing it.

Ja ne minna-san

See ya later everyone


End file.
